This fire
by Darksaviorshroudedindarkness
Summary: A young man with amazing powers that will continue to grow and become more powerful is transported to a mystical world. It will take time for him to adjust but he must prepare for a threat not even he could predict...
1. The fight that started it all

**This fire  
><strong>_Chapter 1, the fight that started it all_

**Disclaimer: I do not own My little pony: friendship is magic or any of it's characters nor do I own rights to it. I only own my characters Luke and Angelo.**

Thunder boomed while lightning flashed like the drums of war heralding the throw of a spear. However on the ground a completely different spectacle was unfolding. Oh but this was not just some mere show or display oh no. It was the end of all hope….

"CRACK". That was my ribs considering where I was just punched, I thought as I as propelled into the side of a rock face. The surface gave way enough to be able to hold me in place on the now cracked surface. And as I was suspended there bleeding and weak I could see through the thick rain and make out my enemy.

He approached, only to see me suffer and slowly die where he could see me. It seemed like an eternity waiting for him to end me but even as he stood before me his eyes, his deep red eyes, pierced my dark grey ones.

"I told you that you weren't ready". He reminded me in a parental manner.

"I told you I won't let get away with this". I reminded him.

"You know you can't stop me". He took a step forward so that we were face to face.  
>"And you know that you're not strong enough". He grabbed my throat and gave a strong push which resulted in me being embedded even deeper in the rock face and the cracks to widen and spread further. He then let go. Turned. And started walking away.<p>

My vision started to darken and my breath started to lessen. '_No….it can't end like this…..he can't win…..he'll destroy _everything_!__**HE CAN'T WIN!.**_

**"I WON'T LET YOU!"**

I was screamed as I felt my anger rising. And from what I could feel my anger was having its usual effect. My hair turned black while my eyes turned bright yellow though that's not what I could feel. As my anger rose my power grew.

The rock face exploded from the force of my power. This let me fall limply to the ground. I shifted so that I was on my hands and knees **"RAAAGHHHHH"**. My power was still rising and as it did a crater was formed underneath me.

I propelled myself at him with unbelievable strength which created unbelievable speed. Though he dodged it with an even faster back flip, my mistake sent me tumbling painfully through a tree which resulted in half a log falling on me.

"You still use you're rage as if it's the most powerful force in the universe". He scolded me again. "True power is only achieved through learning and rigorous practise".  
><strong>"SHUT UP!". <strong>I propelled my self fist first intending to beat him to a pulp

"You idiot". He swiftly raised his palm to face me and a dark purple portal opened up and swallowed me into its dark abyss.

Just as quick as I opened the portal it closed. "I wonder where you have gone Luchiano".


	2. A personal hell

**This fire**  
><em>chapter 2, A personal hell<em>

**"BASTERD!".** The curse sounded through the peaceful land. As the still enraged teenager flew through the air and hit the ground though he continued moving even against the earth he was parting via momentum. He had created a small trench of dirt that started shallow but got deeper until his panting, bloodied body could be seen.

Though as injured as he seemed this was nothing in comparison to previous wounds. He pushed himself up onto his knees and began to look around. And after a while inspecting the self made trench, he walked out.

He had to be honest with himself. He hadn't seen so much nature since he was a child or that last fight… 

"Shit!" He needed to get back. He began jumping into the air hopelessly for a while and then went to pounding the ground which resulted in the hill he's on to resemble a children's image of cheese. Small craters covered the hill. A strange sight it would be for the inhabitants of this land. 

"**WON'T** LET **YOU WIIIIIIIIIIN!". **Unlike the curse, these words were sent echoing across the land. These words went as far as to reach a small town. A strange population as any will tell you…well any who have travelled dimensions. But these words were heard this time….and all came to a standstill.

Fire began engulfing his hands another sign of his increasing power and a new method to release it….. 

His punches to the ground could now resemble volcanic eruptions, though lacking the magma the heat remained. Odd chunks of dirt were ablaze as bigger and bigger craters were being created. His rage seemingly infinite. Until finally. 

He fell to his knees.

And his roars subsided and so did the flames that had reached his shoulders. Onyx hair and furious yellow eyes remained of his rage, the landscape a warning to any idiotic enough to approach the scene….idiotic? Or kindness, a will to understand the sparks of his rage. But would they approach the embers?

The sound of heavy breaths was the only one to pierce the silence accompanied with the hum of fire like a soft lullaby. Though the soothing coo of the flames was interrupted by the sound of….hooves? 

The beast slowly turned its head to see the approaching animal. And through onyx hair, he saw the fearful thing. Though unknown to the lavender creature, his changed state clouded judgement and made the smell of fear…..sweet.

He rose, the fire that had spread around the hill and its new aesthetics made him appear like a demon rising from the dark pits of hell. And like a predator savouring the sent of fear he slowly stalked over to the creature that now had five companions.

He did not care what they were or for there multitude of colours that annoyed him. All he cared about was the fact that he was angry. And they were something he could hurt, kill, maim, mutilate, destroy, obliterate!

He now stood before the animal. It was shaking uncontrollably with the ecstasy of fear hitting him in waves. Though its companions were feeding his need for the new scent, they did not produce enough…. 

His shadow engulfed her in its dark abyss. A hand raised.

Then his eyes returned to normal and the same for his hair. He tried to focus his eyes to see the blur of lavender in front of him but ended up expelling the last amounts of his energy.

He fell. 


	3. Let hell loose or anger the devil

**This fire  
><strong>_Chapter 3, Let hell loose or anger the devil_

"Uuuuugh". My arms were heavy and I had a head ach like a vodka induced hangover. Not just heavy but cold…hmmmm chains?

"Ah, yes" Now I remember.

I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings but I was immediately met with darkness. My eyes soon got used to the darkness and from what I could tell.  
>I was in a dungeon cell.<p>

It was mainly a dungeon to me because of the shackles and the solid iron door preventing my escape. And the fact that there's no furnint. Oh a bench.

I got up from my sat position on the cold ground and thankfully the chains had enough length to let me sit with my back to the wall. 'Damn it!' I need to get out of this place without going berserk and then get back to my world.

Then the sound of old metal whining met my ears and I shifted my gaze to meet my visitor. And I was met with a blinding light. "Ahem!, welcome to my humble abode!". I said with a warm, loud voice while spreading my arms out with a welcoming gesture.

"It speaks". A curious voice said aloud. The door closed. And now that the unwelcome light was shut off I could see my visitors. Easy to tell with the stone floor.

"That I do, now what can I do for ya?". The lavender one approached first. Only now did I actually take in there appearances. One was lavender another cyan and then white, yellow, pink and the last a dark yellow.

"Well for one we'd like to know what the hay you were doing on that hill". A southern American accented voice spoke. 'Ah I knew they would ask that sooner or later'.

"I was trying to find my way back". A took a moment of pause. "Like a wolf that has strayed from the pack". They all gave me a strange look.

"How were you going to get back by burning down half the land?". The cyan one spoke. Obviously sarcasm.

"_Rage needs no reason_". My voice went quite.

"What?" They all asked at once.

"You see when I get angry, I can't control myself and it's like I become a totally different person. That and along with the eyes and the hair".

"And the fire?". The lavender one asked.

"Fire?". I asked, she nodded. "Damn it all, now I need to keep my anger in check from now on". 'Fire, this was new. I wonder what else I could do with…..NO it's to dangerous'.

"Excuse me". That brought me back.

"Huh?".

"You looked like you were day dreaming". She seemed…concerned. Strange.

"Well I would be glad to discus this all over tea but as you can see". I raised my shackled hands. "I'm a prisoner".

"Oh no, that was just to make sure you weren't dangerous".

"It's alright" I reassured her. "I'd lock my self up every time I got angry if I could.

She gave me a look that held sadness. "So can I go?".

Snapping her out of her own daydream. "Of course, Dash". The cyan one approached me and now that I could actually see her I saw that she had wings. But with that aside, she had a key in her mouth which she inserted into each of the keyholes in my shackles. I stood at my full six foot tall glory. 

"Wow I didn't notice how tall you were". The lavender one said slightly in awe while the others just seemed to watch. I walked to the door and pushed it open. The same blinding light filled my sight but I soon recovered and saw that my cell was a small structure near a huge castle. And from what I could tell, I was within its walls.

The castle had more of a palace tone to it. Less of a war ground and more of a place of peace. Ahead of me was a beautiful courtyard full of floral life and bright flowers.

"So, what's this place called?". I asked out loud.

"Equestria". A regal voice spoke. I looked around searching for the source of the voice. "Up here". It said again, so I looked up. And there hovering above me was a dark coloured pegasus that looked like a deity of the night.

"Oh, hey there". I waved.

"So your what was making all that noise. Hmmmmm" She swooped down and I could now see she was an alicorn and was very interested in…me.

"Yeah sorry about that, anger issues". I said light heartedly. 'If only it were that simple'.

"Well I hope you won't let that happen in the future, and where are my manners, I'm Luna". She smiled brightly.

"Luchiano or Luke for short". I gave a small smile back. And then I turned remembering my audience.

"So, what are your names?".

"Twilight, Sparkle". The lavender spoke.

"Rainbow, Dash". The cyan spoke.

"Rarity". The white spoke.

"Pinkie, Pie". The pink spoke  
>"F..Fluttershy". The yellow spoke<p>

"Apple, Jack". The dark yellow spoke.

"Well it's nice to know all your names now". I turned to Luna. "So can I go?".

"Well my sister wants to speak to you first". 'Yeah I ain't getting out of here that easy'.

"Okay, lead the way". I gestured toward huge door which was no doubt the entrance. The castles interior was incredibly beautiful, though I prefer gothic architecture. But there was no doubt a feeling of peace here. Hell even being in that cell was one of the few stress free moments in my life.

The group of multi coloured….ponies?. Yeah ponies followed me through the castles halls. We passed numerous guards clad in golden armour, they simply watched me walk by but I couldn't help but feel like more than their eyes were on me. I ignored it.

We soon reached a wooden door. It had engravings which made it look quite beautiful and the shade of it lead me to believe it was oak. Luna then opened the door which moved quite gracefully for it's size.

Ahead I could clearly see a larger pony sat upon a golden throne, beside it was an empty throne. A throne that Luna now sat upon next to her opposite, I approached at a steady pace taking in the beauty of the huge throne room with huge stained glass windows that probably told of some of this castles history.

When I stood before the two rulers I saw that the size difference between them was quite big. The big white one with a multi coloured mane watched me with curiosity and slight caution while Luna just seemed interested in my entire being.

"You are the cause of the disturbance in the meadows?". The question came quite unannounced as I found myself distracted by….something. Not wanting to seem rude I decided to put it in the back of my head.

"Yeah, but we both know it was more than a disturbance". I looked at the ground for a few seconds to gather my words before returning to meet the gaze of the rightfully cautious ruler. "Yes that was me half in form and definitely not in spirit. You see I have a problem in were I got to angry I can't control my self but I get amazing power. I am ready to serve whatever sentence you see fit". We seemed to just look into each others eyes. Searching and at the same time wondering while contemplating. "If you would let me". This regained her ears. "I would like to be set free, I know it's asking more than I deserve for the damage I have done but you see my worlds in danger and I need to train and find a way back there". I saw something in her eyes shift.

"You shall be sent to Ponyville where you will be studied by my student Twilight, Sparkle. It is the town that resides near the hill you decimated and shall be allowed to train there as no doubt your training shall produce similar results. And your sentence shall be to protect Ponyville during your stay here while I will task some of the finest researchers with finding a way to your world". I broke into a smile and held my hand out. She put her hoof in my hand and I shook it.

"You have no idea how much this means to me". I turned the hand shake into a small hug. I felt her instantly tense but she calmed slightly after a few seconds. I pulled back after a while "Thanks". She was blushing; the sight caused me to tilt my head down so that my hair partially covered my cheeks just in case I was as well.

"It's quite alright". She assured me.

"Well let's get going". I turned to Twilight. "So where are we heading".

"To my house in Ponyville, though it's also the public library but don't worry there aren't many visitors so you won't have to worry about uninvited guests". She reassured me.

"Well I'm all set". We began walking ahead of the group of ponies to the door.

"Wait!". I turned and was instantly tackled by a dark blur. "You didn't hug me". Luna said slightly disheartened.

"Oh…uh sorry, I didn't know you wanted one too". I held her head to my chest and I'll admit it was peaceful. I soon got up with her front legs still around my waist. I gave her a pet on the head. "Hey how about you come visit me sometime". I gave her a smile and ruffled her hair. She gave me a wide smile and nodded uncontrollably.

I followed Twilight and her friends to the exit of the castle. 'Maybe I can enjoy myself while I'm here'. 


	4. Training begins then a talk over cake

**This fire  
><strong>_Chapter 4, Training begins then a talk over cake_

I now stood on the hill I made a half hill yesterday. Can't believe how comfortable Twilights couch was, and half of what they eat meant that I was going to have to hunt.  
>'Well, anyway let's get started'.<p>

From here I could see Ponyville and Everfree forest along with many other woodlands I had yet to explore, well except Everfree. I was told strictly to stay away from there. But the hill I was on had multiple craters both small and great, and a trench in the distance which was no doubt my entrance into Equestria. There was either no or charred grass all over the hill.

But being inside a library for half a day really lets one learn about there surroundings. So after taking in some peaceful breaths, I dropped to the ground and began my training routine. It consisted of push ups, sit ups, stomach crunches and a sprint around the hill, I would put the number of laps up as I got even stronger.

I was never really normal in the human world. I always felt different, but why wouldn't I when my family has a long line of magic in it and it's also in you. Plus the fact that when I get angry I get incredibly powerful. At least I thought I was powerful till Angelo put me in line and sent me here. I had tried using magic but it just ended up in a fire starting or me getting slightly more power but not as much as when I get angry.

But he said I should train to beat him. So I will, and I will continue to until my dying breath. 'Because I will not let him destroy everything I love!'. I quickly recovered from the stomach crunches and began sprinting.

I loved my family, I loved my friends and I love my world. But more importantly the amount of innocent people that will die in the aftermath of him completing his plan. I had to find out what that was too. But now training and also magic meditation was the only thing I could think of to get stronger.

I finally ended my sprint by falling on the ground. No magic used, and I did two laps around a total of four miles. Pretty good.

Pretty soon when I was out of collage and couldn't get a job, that's the British system for ya. I decided to use my heritage to my advantage. I opened up a shop, a magic and demon hunting shop. Though the latter was rare, it paid well.

I got up from the ground and began my walk to a dirt road that lead to Ponyville. 'Anyway where was I? Ah yeah reminiscing'. I sold real magic, not that stuff you see in the fake shops. Mainly I sold weapons that I created to fight demons. But I also sold life stars. It took me three years to learn how to make them but it's worth it. They can heal any wound, all you need to do is smash its sugar glass casing, I choose sugar glass so that no customers would sue me after having glass shards embedded in there chest by something meant to heal them.

I saw the Ponyville sign, and Twilight wanted to start her studying session today. 'Well back to my life story'. Most magical items were easy to make but others you had to find, like blue and purple orbs. But even rarer a golden orb. Blue orbs increased your vitality and endurance while purple orbs increased ones total magical energy. Golden orbs though had an amazing ability, they brought back the dead or yourself if you do with it in you possession. I have only ever read about these though, but one day I hope to find them all.

I saw the library ahead so I picked up my pace. When I was near the door I heard voices coming from inside. I approached the door and opened it expecting to see a visitor to the library.

"SURPRISE!".

"AHHHHHH!". I stumbled backward and fell with a thud.

"Are you all right?". I heard Twilight ask, so I just raised a hand into the air and gave a thumbs up. That was followed by laughs from all around the library.

"What is this a party?". I asked while getting up.

"Yep, everypony gets a greeting party". I heard Pinkie explain.

"You guys set a party for me?". I was answered by multiple nods. "But I'm just a stranger and I nearly hurt you".

"You said you're self that it wasn't you when that happened so we know that this you won't hurt us". Dash reminded me. 'So forgiving…'

"Well then". I walked over to them. "Lets get this party started!". Loud cheers were all I could hear for a few seconds and then even louder rave music started playing. After a while of looking around I saw a white pony with a blue mane and purple goggles.

The party was damn good so far, even though rave wasn't my taste I took a shot at raving. Then I slowly drunk punch while talking to various ponies, I was sat down on the couch minding my own business when Dash approached me and took a seat next to me.

"How are you liking the party?". She asked me over the loud beating of a cool base.

"It's damn good so far". I looked over to her and she seemed to be biting her bottom lip. "Look, if you feel like you need to ask me something just ask".

"Do you have a marefriend back home?". I looked at her silently thinking about what she was asking. "Oh, you mean girl friend. Well no really, I didn't want to put anyone in danger". She looked at me understandingly.

"You mean when you get mad?". It was a good guess.

"Well there is that, but in my world I'm hunted". Her eyes widened and I knew she wanted the reason. "You see I hunt demons in my world, only the weak ones or else I might be dead now. But after a while their boss's got angry when they found out that a human was killing of their minions. Their only considered low level, but when you have more than one and there cronies on you tail it becomes a problem". Her eyes were wide with surprise and wonder. Then their was a loud thud.

I behind the couch which was the source of the noise and saw Twilight with a note pad rubbing her head in pain. "Now how did that happen?". She looked up.

"I was listening in on your conversation…..sorry". I looked up at the book shelf she was probably on top of. I'll admit that for her height that took some skill. "I just wanted some early notes". She gave me a slight smile.

"Well I can forgive that any day, get up here". I stretched over the couch and grabbed her and picked her up, putting her down on my lap. "So Dash why did you want to know if I have a girlfriend or not?".

"Oh, no reason". She quickly replied. She then jumped of the couch and disappeared in the crowds of multi coloured ponies. I set Twilight next to me, she seemed disappointed. 

"I hope you got a lot of useful notes". She looked around for her note pad.

"It's behind the couch". She looked over the edge and then her horn started glowing. A glowing note pad suddenly flew up and then set itself beside Twilight.

"Yes, and again I'm so sorry for eves dropping". 'These ponies are really something different'.

"Listen Twi". She looked at me. "You told me your sorry and that's more than I'd get in my world so just calm down and enjoy the party". She was noticeably taken back but at the same time gave me a smile.

Pretty soon Dash was back and she had brought the rest of the group. They all took places on the couch, though Twilight and Dash went in my lap. We talked, we laughed and overall it was the best times I've had in a long time.

After the party I decided to be the one to clean up while Twilight, Dash and A.J showed people to the door and said there farewells, however Rarity, Pinkie and Fluttershy left. They then started helping me clean which went faster thanks to them.

After the cleaning was done A.J and Dash left. I fell back on the couch and closed my eyes quite tired after a night a partying. Then there was a tug at my arm. I looked to my side to see Twilight with her note pad and pen also two plates each with a slice of leftover cake.

I shifted to a more comfortable position and grabbed my plate and placed it in my lap. "So what do you want to know?". She immediately began reviewing her notes to find a topic of interest.

"Could you tell me about the demons and then you can tell me anything you want". I took a small bite out of the cake and swallowed. She did the same.

"Well back home I own my own shop. I sell items of magical properties some I make myself. But also weapons meant for defence though that's only to my dedicated and special customers. And pretty soon I got contacted by multiple demon hunters looking for supplies. Then after a while I thought to myself "I make my own supplies and I can make nearly any weapon for demon defence so why can't I do what these guys do?". 

"When I first started out things ran smoothly and I was bringing in a lot more money than before but that was how most bad things start I guess". I took another bite. "I started out killing the lesser demons but I only found out later that as a hunter you should lay low because if you kill enough of the cronies the big boys will start coming. And I killed a lot and they came for blood. I came home after a long and hard days work. I opened the door and half the house was destroyed. Me being me I drew my gun and went straight through the living room door. Big mistake". I took another bite and then it began to rain outside. 'Just like that day'.

"Two demons beat me down, they came out of nowhere". I could hear my own voice, it had gone to it's deep tone though it was barely a whisper. Twilight moved closer to me. "They were more than enough to keep me down, I had no muscle like the veterans. The only reason I had been doing so well was because of my special skill with alchemy and my custom gun. One of them had my mother in one of it's filthy hands and it's other hand held a blade". I felt my eyes watering up. "They made me watch as my mother was gutted and decapitated". A single tear started down my cheek which was then followed by others. I didn't sob and my face remained still.

"I just screamed as they laughed. I was screaming out of rage at myself and them. And then their was this surge of power. I only wanted blood. With the new found power I tore and mutilated them until the walls were painted with there blood". I looked down at her and looked her in the eyes. She was crying excessively and her water glazed eyes showed me my reflection. I was turning, but I was in control. 'Better to finish this fast'. "I then went on a personal mission to protect others from demons and to get stronger". I looked away from her and got up. She knew I was turning but she didn't show fear. But I didn't want to hurt her or damage this place.

I walked out the door and before she could ask. "I'm going to blow off some steam".

"Just come back soon". 'These people'. I gave her a firm nod and walked out into the heavy rain. Funny thing was….steam was actually coming of my body.

I had reached the hill it was only now I noticed that the flames encasing my arms were undisturbed by the rain and continued to wave and dance gracefully. I could also feel it on my feet. It wasn't hurting me however it was keeping me warm and dry. But my shoes began to char.

I began by punching the air in front of me the flames grew more intense as my anger did. I moved to using kicks and punches in combos and using moves I didn't know from styles I didn't know but I didn't care. I jumped fifteen feet into the air and front flipped to get even more distance away from the hill. I landed gracefully, twisted around and brought my wrists together, moved them to my side and waited while I felt a supernova of heat that could hurt anything but me gather between my hands.  
>Then I thrust them forward. A fireball the size of an elephant was propelled at the hill with a trail of pure black smoke behind it. When it impacted the hill a gigantic explosion followed. The explosion was of pure fire and there were no debris like a man made explosion. No this was an explosion of super heated fire that was made to kill and decimate but more importantly to leave nothing left.<p>

I panted hard as the adrenalin rush died down. The fire ball had taken a giant chuck out of the hill and my previous craters were nothing compared to it. I looked down at my hands and saw the claws of fire that now covered my fingers. Feeling hungry I started sniffing the air with my now heightened senses. Then I got the feeling that I was being watched but I quickly dismissed it and ran into Everfree forest.

So far I had been walking around the forest for nearly an hour but the flames stayed on my body. The rain had somehow gotten heavier and thunder and lightning cracked through the sky. It had turned from a hunt to a walk and even though I felt quite peaceful the flames stuck. Ahead I could see a faint light I went to investigate.

Stopping behind a tree as to not be noticed the flames flickered and died as if they sensed my intention. I peeked my head around the trunk and I saw a old time looking caravan. It was wooden and had small square gaps on the sides which served as windows though I couldn't see in as thick curtains hung from the inside blocked my view. However the source of light was a lone lantern that hung by the door.

I walked over to the caravan and knocked on the door. "Hello?".

"Just go away! I know you're here to mock me so just do it and leave!". I was a little taken back. But I could hear sobbing from behind the door.

"Why would I do that I don't even know you?". There was the sound of stomping and the door flew open throwing me to the floor.

"Just leave!". She then looked to the ground where I lay. I was unharmed but the impact still worked. Her shock was visible. "What…what are you?".

"Not really sure". I got up and gave her a smile. She seemed taken back by my smile and reply.

"Are you going to kill me!". I held my hands up.

"Whoa why would you think that". She seemed to think over her own accusation. 

"Sorry I was hasty in judging you". She did look truly sorry.

"Don't worry about". I gave her a reassuring smile.

"So who are you?". I approached her.

"Luchiano or Luke whichever you prefer and I'm the appointed defender of Ponyville". She smiled for some reason.

"Well since were using titles. Ahem, I am the all powerful Trixie or that's what it used to be…now it's just Trixie". She tried to look cheerful about it but I could tell she was saddened.

"Well then I am honoured to be in the presence of such a powerful yet graceful lady". I gave a gentleman's bow. She giggled.

We then shared a laugh. "So Trixie why are you out here?".

"Well you see I said things I couldn't live up to and I was run out of town for it. Soon word spread and soon no town would accommodate me". I could tell this conversation was bringing bad memories back to her. 

"How about I put in a good word for you and I could also escort you to Ponyville I heard this place is dangerous". She noticeably lightened up.

"You would do that….for me?". She seemed totally taken back.

"Sure why not I mean you haven't done anything bad to me".

"Yes of coarse just let me gather my things!". She rushed into her caravan and began rummaging around. I smiled as I watched her excitedly rushing around with a new found purpose. I felt something warm hit my neck.

I turned around slowly and I saw a lion staring me down with wide blood shot eyes. Claws shot forward to meet my chest. I simply side stepped and the claws missed. 'How?'. I didn't have time to think as it tried again with it's opposite claw. I again side stepped.' I need to end this'. I brought a high kick the creatures solar plexus, winding the creature. A ran up to it and somehow ran up it's chest and gave it strong kick to the jaw. Using the momentum I front flipped and landed on it's shoulder so I brought both my feet on each side of it's neck and I twisted.

Crack!. That's all I heard as the body fell limply backwards while I simply did a back flip and landed on its chest. 'I didn't even break a sweat'. I felt it again. That familiar surge but now it wasn't inspired by anger. I looked over my shoulder to see Trixie with packed bags and a look a awe. "How did you?". 

There was a loud rustling directly in front of us. Six more of those creatures emerged from the dark forest. "Manticore's!". Trixie screamed.

"So that's what these things are called. Hmmm". I got up off the comfortable corpse. "Come on then!". They all rushed forward with claws shinning and fangs glistening with saliva. I started punching and kicking in each ones direction as they had no tactic. My attacks had effect but they quickly recovered and had numbers on there side.

I flicked my wrist and suddenly fire engulfed my arms and legs. My feet now having three talons of fire each. The manticores not caring about my transformation again rushed forward and I began my attacks again but this time they had a lot more impact and each hit produced sparks. They were pushing me back to Trixie, I couldn't let that happen. I jumped backward and landed in front of Trixie. I held my palms lazily outward and flames burst forward burning the manticores alive as if my hands were flamethrowers.

I closed my hands and the flames died. All that remained were the black smoking bodies of the manticores. And the flames also seemed to engulf a few trees and much of the grass. I walked into the centre of the bodies "Come on let's go".

There was a loud crashing sound as multiple heavy things landed on me. I guessed these were manticores.

Trixie didn't know what to do their were at least seven manticores on top of him. She couldn't do anything to save him. "**AAGGGHHHH!". **All of the manticores were stabbing and slashing him, some even biting. She screamed so loud she nearly deafened herself.

A red light burst from the cracks in the manticore dome and continued to get brighter until suddenly they were propelled in all directions by an explosion of fire. And there where he was once pinned he stood though Trixie could not see him as he was encased in an orb of bright shinning fire that was impossible to see through. Though soon the orb of flames died and what stood there was not friendly. It took breaths in deep, heavy pants. A faint smoke slid out of its mouth with each exhale. Claws and talons of flame now looked physical. It had spikes of dancing flame upon its head instead of hair. All the while its entire eyes glowed bright yellow. This being was of pure flame. It took a staggered step forward and gave a mighty roar to the heavens. Huge and powerful wings of flame spread out from its back and flame licked outwards from its body.

The manticores that were propelled from before were back and they were pissed. They all tried there previous tactic and lunged at him. And again they covered him but this time they all burned from the intense heat. Another mighty roar from the breast as intense fire engulfed the manticores and nearly Trixie and her caravan.

The flames again died and the creature still stood there but now ash covered the ground around it. And now it again took steps forward but these were more controlled. Trixie wanted to run and hide but how could she. This thing saved her.

As it got uncomfortably close to her it fell to its knees. Trixie moved closer to it and could feel the intense heat radiating off it. The intensity alone was making rain around him turn to steam. The creature slowly lifted a fiery clawed hand and began stroking her mane and although the heat was intense. It didn't burn or hurt her. She looked into the eyes of the creature and saw the same kindness as she saw in brown haired male.

She nuzzled in to his neck and started crying and the creature embraced her while continuing to stroke her mane. She saw the flames turn from a red and orange to a dark and light blue. "Turn back please". She asked the creature of fire.

The flames then died and the flames atop his head stopped waving. Now all she could feel was hard and cold stone which felt uncomfortable in the rain. She looked up at him and suddenly the stone golem turned to ash and there he was.

Trixie smiled gently. "Lets get you inside". He nodded weakly and she helped into the caravan.

In a tree lucky enough to not be swallowed by fire sat a man. A man with black boot, pants and gloves as well as a shirt but he also wore a red waist cote and red trench coat. He carried a strange and huge sword. He had been watching. "Guess I found my guy". He chuckled.


	5. Mary and Soul

**This fire  
><strong>_Chapter 5, Mary and Soul_

Darkness. That's all there was in this void. '_So you are the heir?'. _It was a statement more than a question. I seemed to be just floating and this voice was…..everywhere.

_'What are you talking about?'._ I was quickly growing a dislike for this never ending darkness. Though it strangely felt like being at one with myself…..

_'My presumptions were right. Well your time here is nearly up so I will give you your answers. In your veins runs a power that is a gift to your blood line. Though another exists…I will return to you soon'. _The voice echoed and died leaving me in the black.

"Are you okay?". My eyes shot open. It was Trixie and she just seemed to be watching me. Did she say something… 

"Hmm, yeah I'm good". She smiled and walked out of my view. 'Come on out of bed boy. Like we practised. For nineteen years'. I slowly but surely pushed myself out of bed and walked outside to see Trixie trying to make a fire by scrapping two stones together. I sat next to her.

After a few more moments of watching her attempts she looked at me with pleading eyes. Knowing what she wanted I put my hand near the wood and clicked my thumb which created extremely hot sparks that instantly lit the wood. "Thanks".

"No problem". We just sat there while the flames preformed a dance that one would be wise to stay a distance. Trixie also seemed to be enticed by the show.

**'Thud'**

We both quickly turned around. She scooted closer while I observed the area. Unable to see anything I stood up and saw a small black box that had disturbed a pile of ash that was no doubt previously a manticore. I went over to collect it and brought it back to the fire then sat.

Trixie was literally rubbing against me to get a closer look at the mysterious box. It felt wooden and had a single silver latch. I flipped the latch. And there laid neatly in the boxes red moulded interior held Mary and a clip of forty four rounds. 

"What is that?". Trixie asked in a child like way. I took Mary out of the box and loaded the clip. I then turned around and walked back to her. She eyed the device in my hand with much interest.

I sat next to her and held it out to her in the palm of my hand. "Trixie….meet Mary". Instantly I was met with a look full of questions. "You see". I said giving the gun a spin. " Back home I hunted demons for a living. And Mary here has served as my saviour many times". Now we were both admiring the stark white handgun.

It was customized for maximum firepower and rapid fire. Unlike the usual desert-eagle Mary was stark white and stood out greatly and she had a smooth texture all around. But the reason I named her Mary is when I engraved the Virgin Mary in marble and adjusted it to fit on the handle. It also explains the engraving 'virgin' on the side of the gun.

Soon I snapped out of my trance and put it in my lap. "If you wouldn't mind….what's a demon?".

"Huh you're lucky. You see demons or devils come from a different dimension than the humans, like me, do". She seemed to be storing this in her mind while scanning my words.

"What do you mean 'you're lucky'. Aren't demons intelligent?". 'Poor girl….these ponies don't know anything about war or murder. Yet alone pure evil'.

"Well that all depends on the demon it self…you see all are sentient and have will but most are weak and some are strong. The weak obey the strong. They are also pure evil…..in battle they will show you no remorse and will not abide by rules of engagement or even simple morals yet alone honour". 'I had read many books and opened myself to many cults. Though non were the same…all had demons and all had a knight'.

"So what your saying is that all demons are born bad?". I looked in her eyes and they held pity. 'These ponies…..'.

I stood up and walked over to the caravan. "As far as I know….but there is one story". I closed the door and went around the back. Trixie followed me.

"What story tell me!". She was like an excited child.

"Okay I will. Just let me get this thing moving". Now that I was at the back I could see two wooden poles extending out of the caravan. I stood between them but before grabbing them I put the gun in the back of my jeans before I grabbed the bars firmly and lifted the caravan and began pulling it along a dirt road.

I heard Trixie move to my side as I kept my eyes straight ahead. "Now tell me the story". She whined. It was quite funny actually.

"Well remember it's only a story so don't get your hopes up. Apparently about two thousand years ago a demon that commanded entire legions of demons planned to take over the human world and do god knows what to it. Anyway one of his generals a demon himself turned against his master in order to save humanity. But the demon Mundus who wanted to conquer the human world had already opened the gate to the human world by then and that gave his former general Sparda a great deal of work. Though Sparda was an incredibly powerful demon and a unrivalled swordsman.

Using these skills along with his power, Sparda beat the demons back to the demon world and then sealed off the gate by pouring a great deal of his power into his sword and using that to seal the gate. This also sealed him in the demon world as well.

"That sounds like a very selfless thing to do". I nodded my head in agreement. 'Hell if a demon like that existed….I'd like to meet him'.

"It is. In my worlds modern era its hard to find someone who you can trust sometimes. Though there are stories that state Sparda after a while in the demon world broke out back into the human world and silently ruled over it for a time of prosperity. Some even say that he and a human fell in love". I smiled…I always smile when I remember that story.

"Some go as far to say they had children together. But soon and again. He disappeared". It was a strange story when put together but something in me liked it.

"Even though Sparda was a demon he sounds like a nice person".

"Yeah…..he really does. One day I would like to meet a demon like him". I turned to Trixie and she was smiling at me. I also smiled.

The trip on the dirt road was safer then wondering the brush and I also had Trixie to direct me as she had to get supplies like food and other things from local towns. 

The trip was quite nice despite the creatures that dwelled in the forest. Me and Trixie also had some nice chats. She would comment on my scruffy and long dark brown hair then move onto my eyes and about how dark they were. She really was pulling out all the cards.

As we came out of the forest we passed my training ground. She was shocked to see it but less so when she found it was my doing. We were rounding the last bit of the hill that would reveal Ponyville.

I couldn't believe what I saw. In a meadow surrounding the hill yet away from the hill was a sword. It was impaled in the ground and had something long and black hung on the pommel.

"Stay here Trixie". I moved toward it at a fast pace. I then heard rustling behind me.

"I'm coming with you!". I then spun on my heels.

"No you are not!". I pointed at her in a commanding fashion and then continued my way to the sword. As I got closer I saw that some sort of belts lay next to the sword.

My mind was drowned by thoughts as I got closer to the blade.

I then stood before the strangely placed items. The black thing on the pommel was….'Wait a second'. I grabbed the black item and felt the leathery texture. 'It couldn't be…'. I hung it from my back and shifted my hands trying to find the right holes. 'Ahhh there they are'. The coat fitted very well. 'If it is then….'. I put my hand in the right pocket and felt around. My finger went through a hole in the silk. 'It is!'.

'Its my trench coat'. I thought I left this thing at my shop. As I looked over the belts and I recognized only one item. The belt with Mary's holster. Though the sword and belt with a leather scabbard I did not.

I was glad to have my coat back. I also fastened the gun-belt around my waist. I then did the same with the blade-belt. Then I remembered where I left Mary and put her in the holster located on my right hip.

I was still fascinated about how all some of my things got here. 

'_Come'._

'What was that?'. I looked around cautiously.

'_Hear my voice'._

I followed the voice to the sword. I reached out to it…

'_Feel my strength_'.

….I grabbed the warm leather handle and felt something in me awaken as a burst of energy ripped its way from its prison and into my being while a power greater than my anger released from somewhere deep inside my soul.

I feel to my knees and put my other hand on the pommel for support. It felt like I was being electrocuted and ripped apart from the inside. But soon they each pulsed in harmony and the pain faded. Now my power and this swords power were resonating. I felt complete.

I got to my feat and ripped the sword out of the ground effortlessly. A grin crossed my features. I began swirling it faster than a human could follow….but I could. I did a practice slash to my right and a wave of force burst across the meadow. I continued to do more high speed slashes.

As if on instinct I raised the blade high into the air and lightning burst forth from it and into flowed into me granting me even more power. I slowly brought the blade to my side. Then the sound of rustling rang in my ears.

"Are you okay!". The rustling was quite loud actually….I turned around.

"Ahhh". I was hit by a blur and thrown to the ground.

"Are you hurt". She whispered.

"I'm fine". I moved her back and opened the front of the coat more to reassure her. "See no need to be scared for me". She nuzzled my neck deeply.

I returned the gesture by nuzzling her mane and hugging her tightly. She squeezed tighter and I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment even more. I just felt at ease and able to express my self. She told a total stranger about her past and gave me a shelter.

"Well, well I hope I'm not interrupting". 


	6. The red devil

**This fire**

_Chapter 6, The red devil_

A black boot stomped down. "HEY! I asked if I was interrupting anything!"

I jumped to my feet with Trixie in my arms. My eyes analysed the man before me. He had white hair and his chin had a stubble. Cool blue eyes seemed to be assessing me. The mans attire was mainly red but more noticeably were the two handguns under his jacket….

"Checking out my girls I see". The man seemed to state more than question. I put Trixie down.

"What?"

"My girls". The man opened his jacket to show off his guns. "Ebony and Ivory". He smiled seemingly proud of his weapons. "Made then myself".

I presented my own weapon. "Mary". I announced. "I made her myself better yet I'm glad I'm not the only one who names his weapons". The man smiled again.

"Well in that case you'd like the company I keep". My brow raised.

"Not to get off topic but would you mind if we fight?". My brow rose even further.

"Why were getting along so well". I joked…..The man went silent.

Suddenly bullets crashed together as I countered his sly shot. "Trixie run!"

"I might just be right". The man said over the sound of gunfire.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

He had firing speed however I had power. For every two bullets he shot my one bullet crashed through both of them.

Soon we were walking in circles shooting and reloading with great speed. He shot into the air to try and get a high ground advantage. I wouldn't let him. I followed suit and soon we were kicking each other in mid air. Our attacks keeping each other in the air; pretty soon we threw gunfire into the mix. 'I know I shouldn't be…..and I know that I should serious right now….but I'm enjoying every second of this fight'.

Click, click.

We were both out.

Sharing the same idea we let ourselves fall to the ground each landing gracefully on our feet.

"Hey kid how are you at sword play?"

I scowled at him.

"Guess that means no. Well kid your a damn good gunslinger however if you want to survive". The man flicked his wrist and suddenly a huge sword was in his hand. It was gothic in design. "Your gunna have to learn". He shot forward with a thrust of his sword.

I drew my sword and narrowly parried the attack. 'How did I do that?'

Never In my life had I used a sword.

He struck again however this time he stuck to basic slashes and soon I saw the sword as an extension of my body. We danced around the meadow as the fight picked up in pace and power. I saw a gap in my opponents defence and kicked him in the gut.

The strike sent him back a few meters. He was looking at me with a gaze of intrigue.

"Sorry kid but I don't have time for this". I barely heard him.

He again thrust at great speed so I prepared to block or parry the attack.

There was the sound of shattering along with a squelching sound. I saw that now the man was standing in front of me….he was holding something. I looked down to see the huge blade embedded in my chest as well as my sword now shattered.

"I'm so sorry kid….I thought you were someone else….Forgive me".

His voice held sorrow while his eyes seemed to lose their shine. Finally he released the handle of the sword and the true power was realised as the force propelled me at high speed and impaled me into a tree.

'Damn it…Not again…It can't be…..


	7. Family secrets

**This fire**

_Chapter 7, Family secrets_

'_I leave you for a few mere moments and you wind up a bleeding heap'. _A scolding voice disciplined me.

'There's nothing I could do…..He was stronger….It's only right that he won'_._

A scoff echoed through the air. _'He was stronger?' The voice laughed. 'That did not stop you when you wanted to save your world'. _My breath hitched. _'An opponent being stronger did not stop you from saving Trixie!' _

My eyes shot open however my vision was blurry. I could feel the blade in my chest. I began pulling myself along the sword. _'That's it! You're a survivor! That's the trait that runs through your veins! And that is why you will win!'_

I was at the hilt now and had no idea what to do. _'Take what is yours'_. The voice told me. Before I knew what was going on a dark purple energy blasted from me and sent the mans sword flying. I landed on the ground with weak legs and a sharp, ragged breath.

Strength soon filled my body again as if my time in Equestria was making me stronger by the day. Now an aura that was the same purple as the blast poured from my body. _'And let me taste your blood!'_

I felt myself pushed back by a strong force while I felt my feet drag through soil and kick up dirt. I looked to my chest to see three metal shards which was my sword buried in me.

I felt the shards moving within me as though they were trying to find each other. After a few seconds of watching the shards move around they seemed to come together. The cracks shinned a light cyan as the blade reformed before me. I didn't know what to do or say.

The blade gently slid out of my now probably horrifically mutilated chest and simply floated there until I saw a blur fly towards the blade and attach it's self on the blade making the hilt and handle. Then it insisted on floating as if awaiting my touch.

As soon as my hands grasped the handle a dark purple and black energy covered the blade. I observed it and watched as soon it revealed it's self through fading energy that slowly revealed it. The blade was now much wider and was even thinner. Going up the blade were purple runes though more noticeably the blade had turned an onyx black. The hilt was now in the shape of two wings that stretched wider than the blade. One wing an eagles the other a bats. The handle was however a light red that sported a spiked pommel with a sapphire shaped like an eye engraved in it.

The new power felt good. My vision was back to normal now or maybe even better either way I saw the man walking toward Ponyville and standing at the entrance were six ponies.

'Oh no!' I sprinted forward at a new speed intending to protect Ponyville with my life. Soon I was upon him so I lifted my sword high into the air. "Argggggh!"

Twilight couldn't believe it Luke dead, if what Trixie told her was true and an enemy more powerful than Discord was walking toward her and her friends as she breathed ever so slowly…

"Arggggh!" Twilight watched as a something moving at high speed collided with the killer of Luke.

The resulting attack pounded the man into the ground with such force that a shallow crater was formed and the soil flew into the air making a cloud of dirt which concealed us both.

Suddenly a sword shot toward me. I dodged by side-stepping to the right. "Maybe I was right!"

The dust cleared to reveal the man standing there calmly with his sword resting on his shoulder. "You know kid I'm glad I was right about you".

"What are you talking about?" I managed to hiss through my teeth.

"I'll tell you later because unless I push you to your limits you'll never reach your full potential". He shot toward me again.

Our blades clashed with more balance this time and I could tell he was using more effort than before and before he was holding back. 'Why didn't I notice?'

Right now however our "fight" was more like a calm game of sword play. "So kid do you know where your power comes from?"

"No not really I just accept it".

"Fair enough". We swung our swords at the same time with such power that when they clashed we were both sent flying backward however we both landed without effort.

"A small tip kid look deep inside yourself….I can wait". My brow twitched upward.

"Why are you helping me?"

"There is no pride in cheating and I want to see what you can do". My eyes widened slightly. 'This guy is really something'.

I closed my eyes and slowed my breath. My muscles loosened as I felt myself dive into my own soul.

'_So you aren't as stupid as I thought'._

'Hey I don't know who you are but I know you can give me power'.

'_And you just expect it. Am I right?' _

The voice spoke down to me like I was a spoilt child. 'Fine then what do I have to do?'

'_Simple…..Give me a reason'._

'To protect'. I didn't even need to think.

'_But surely you cannot protect everything'._

'Maybe not…..But I can damn well try'. A chuckle echoed.

'_As good a reason as any'._

I was dragged back to reality with again more power than before however this time it was familiar yet I knew I was stronger. Then I noticed a dark purple glow behind me...

Dante's eyes widened at the sight before him. There behind the teenager was a phantom in the colour of the boy's signature dark purple aura. However the phantom is not what surprised him…..In fact it reminded him of Nero. It was the fact that the phantom looked exactly like his father Sparda and in the phantoms left hand opposite the boys sword hand the phantom held his fathers sword Sparda named after its wielder.

The boy's pupils now glowed a deep red as the phantom spread its four wings in an intimidating fashion. "This going to be one hell of a party!"

I propelled myself forward with what I hope were wings and flew toward the man unbelievably fast.

Sparks flew everywhere as our swords met and began to grind. "I will protect!". The sharp of my blade began glowing purple and as it did the sparks became multi coloured. I brought my left hand down which brought a huge phantom sword down upon the man, catching him by surprise.

The blade dug deep into his shoulder sending blood spurting. I thrust my own blade into his gut and propelled myself again with the phantom wings. Gravity made blood fly onto me especially my face.

We impacted into the side of a building but I could care less. I released both swords from the mans body and grabbed the limp man before he fell before throwing him to the ground outside Twilights house which made a small crater.

I flew toward him and landed with a powerful stomp on the mans chest making him throw up blood. I grabbed him by his jacket and began sending brutal punches straight into his face.

"Stop!" Dash cried.

"Luke stop!" Twilight pleaded.

"This isn't right!" AJ shouted.

"Stop hurting him" Pinkie cried.

"Oh no!" Fluttershy gasped.

"This is ruthless!" Rarity accused.

I continued regardless. I couldn't help myself I was enjoying his pain and the feeling of dominance. Total control.

"Luke you know this isn't right! Stop it! Pleaseeee!"…Trixie screamed.

I froze. My hands loosened letting the man fall to the ground limply with a sickening squelch. The phantom disappeared in wisps as my blade lost its glowing edge. I felt sick to my stomach as the reality of what I had done caught me in its shadow of guilt.

I looked down at my hands and only now did I notice the thunder in the sky along with the blood literally on my hands. My gaze shifted to the horrified mares at a distance showing they were afraid.

My eyes became wet. My head loosely looked toward the sky. I fell to my knees.

"Arggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

I screamed…..just screamed at the sky. Tears rolled down my face freely though they were soon joined by rain. It seemed like the thunder wanted join me with its rhythm of heavy, booming roars.

A purple bolt of lightning struck the ground beside me. Then another behind me. A white glow beamed and faded from my body as if it way my own unstable heart beat.

Black and purple lightning surged around my body mingling with each other. The dark purple aura retuned with it's fire like nature dancing with its wispy ends.

"Arggggggggghhhhhhh!"

The mares retreated further as Luke released another scream. This time a blinding dark purple light engulfed him and fired a column of the same colour high into the heavens serving as a beckon for all.

When the light faded….


	8. Revelation of heart and soul

**This fire**

_Chapter 8, Revelation of heart and soul_

"Nooooooo!"

I awoke screaming. I soon realised I was in a room surrounded by wood. 'Twilights house?'

Memories of the fighting, pain and death. I clutched my head in pain taking in sharp breaths. I examined myself first and noticed no huge gaping wounds in my chest. Then I noticed white lines falling into my vision. I pulled the sheet off me and sat on the edge of the bed.

My gaze shifted to items on a dresser next to the bed. A cup and a mirror. Only then did I notice the how dry my throat was and snatched the cup then drunk it's content. I wiped my mouth sighing in relief. Then the mirror peaked my interest.

I picked up the mirror and brought it to my face. My eyes widened and my jaw fell loose as I saw that my once shoulder length dark brown hair was now a pure white. 'This is going to take some getting used to….looks kind of cool though'.

I placed the mirror and the cup back onto the dresser and my mind wandered to something I wanted to avoid. "I wonder if theirs a chance he survived?". I said aloud expecting a reply.

'How could I do that?...Why did I do it?...I just went crazy'. I let myself fall backward onto the bed as I tried to find a reason for my crime.

'_It's simple you were unprepared'. _I shot up into a sitting position in shock.

'I need to get used to you…..anyway what do you mean unprepared? You said I was all I needed was a reason'.

'_Boy you are so young and so foolish. A strong reason does not make you strong. Yes it will give you drive but just because you want power doesn't mean it will listen'._

'What do you mean not listen…..it's not like it's alive'. I laughed at the thought.

'_Power comes at a cost. Greater power must be met with greater control and understanding. Your power is the same and it is no different than you or I. Yours is the power of a demon and has its own intentions. More basically it is the evil in you'._

"A demon….Me". I said in disbelief. 'But how….and what do you mean the evil I've never stole anything or hur-'. I stopped remembering what I had done.

'_Yes a demon. The story is long so you shall have to wait. However it does not matter what little or how much evil you have committed in your life it will always be their in your soul balanced by the good. It's your job to harmonize your self and accept that part of your soul'._

I didn't know how to respond. Maybe this voice in my head was right. If it was I needed to go somewhere far away. No way the girls will let me stay even worse Celestia will want me to go back to my own world as soon as possible. "But am I ready?"

"Ready for what?"

A soft voice fell on my ears. I looked to the half open door with the lavender mare half through it. I was shocked that she was even willing to be in the same building with me.

"Oh nothing". She began moving toward me slowly. I felt afraid….afraid of myself. 'If I could kill that powerful man…..I don't want to think about what little would hurt her'.

She hopped onto the bed and sat next to me. I shuffled away. She pursued. I gave up.

"That means it is something".

'Damn it'. "It was just a thought".

"Tell me about it". A hoof was placed on my knee.

"I don't think you should be here". I said coldly to get her away.

"Your right but I have to try. Talk to me….You talked to me last time". I sighed and laid back patting a spot next to me. Twilight led next to me and placed her head on my bare chest.

"Listen Twilight it's not that I don't like you any more it's just that I don't want to hurt you or anyone else….I just need to go away for a while".

"Are you a demon?"

"You heard that huh?"

"Yeah I was watching you for a while…you were just staring at the wall".

"I might be but the truth is I don't know yet…I mean I was definitely born human but a part of me could be a demon".

"Is that why your going away?"

"No….it's…..I just need to find….enlightenment you could say".

"Where do you plan to go?"

"The mountins…..or somewhere un inhabited".

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes for me to control myself". Something wet touched my chest. I knew she was crying. So I did what I knew. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as close as possible.

"Please don't leave".

"I have to".

"You can stay here and train with that other human". 'He's alive?...Good'.

"It would be good to stay here but this is something I need to do….I can feel it. Its just something I need to do…..trust me". Her sobbing paused.

"If that's how you feel….but promise that after you do find your enlightenment….tell me the truth". She looked me in the eyes.

"I will". She squeezed me unbelievably tight.

"Just always remember that nothings perfect". She whispered to me. I gave her a nod as we lay there embracing each other.

I looked at Twilight to see her with a look of contemplation on her face. "What are you thinking about?"

She shifted her self closer to me and lightly pressed her nose against mine. "You".

Soft lips lightly kissed mine before moving back. I hadn't noticed that I had closed my eyes from the sheer feeling of her lips. I looked deeply into her eyes and noticed she was blushing furiously.

"That makes you my first kiss". My heart stumbled unable to find a figurative footing.

"Why me?"

"I don't know….It just feels like something I have to do". A smile graced her features. I smiled back.

That's all we did for god knows how long.


	9. Day of departure

**This fire  
><strong>_Chapter 9, Day of departure_

I continued to stare into her deep warm, welcoming lavender eyes. I just couldn't pull away from them. I then shifted my position so that I was leaning over her.

Her breaths were so deep and loud. Her mane splayed out on the bed. "Beautiful". Cherry red graced her features.

I slowly brought myself lower and soon my nose was touching her muzzle. I then grazed my lips lightly over hers which made her giggle before pressing my lips to hers.

We stayed like that for some time until we needed to breathe. "I think I should get ready". I could hear the sadness in my own voice. Twilight gave me a nod. "Wheres your bathroom?"

"Out the door to your right". She gestured to the door. I smiled at her.

"Thanks". I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

The bathroom had a bath, toilet, sink and a mirror above the sink. I made my way to the mirror first to check myself. My now pure white hair was full of dirt and dried blood and I was glad to know that my eyes were still their familiar dark grey. Also stubble was building on my chin. I decided to have a bath first.

I walked over to the bath put the plug in the sink hole and started running the hot water. While I waited I went to the mirror to inspect myself again.

I still had a slight muscle build with my muscles slightly standing out. My abdomen was a good example as it was two firm curves meeting in the middle of my abdomen.

Then I began searching for my old scars. I gave up on trying to find the ones I received during the fight with the strange man.

One ran down the left side of my back. A demons scythe. My first wound from a demon.

Three deep scars went across the top of my left and right arms. I got cocky and nearly lost both arms forever. My second and third wounds.

I hear a knock on the door. "You can come in!"

Twilight came into the room shutting the door behind her. Her eyes quickly settled on me….and then my scars. An almost un-audible gasp escaped her lips.

She made her way over to me. "How have you gone through so much pain?"

I smirked. "What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger". She tilted her head at me.

"It's a saying back home. Though sometime in everyone's life there is pain. It might be emotion, it might be physical or it might even be mental but at the end of the day….we just have to deal with it". Twilight now looked at me oddly. "What?"

"For your age". She smiled. "You're very mature and intelligent". I smiled at the compliment. "And the nicest person from your world probably". I laughed a little.

"No Twilight….I'm not mature and I know I'm not intelligent and I'm also sure that there are much better people than me in my world". I then remembered what my mother used to tell me. "I just try my best".

Twilight just smiled. "I think your baths ready". She gestured toward it.

"Alright I'll be out in a bit". She nodded and left the room.

I undid my grey jeans and then pulled down my boxers before getting in the bath. I let myself slowly sink into the blissfully hot water. When I finally got used to the heat I began to relax as bits of my hair floated on the surface of the water. _'Enjoy it…..you will be leaving soon. _The familiar voice echoed in my mind. 'Yeah…..I know'.

After I was done I got out the bath and dried myself off.

Thump!, Thump!

"Come in!"

Twilight entered once again this time with a box floating above her. "Rarity made these for you". She set the box down.

"Clothes I'm guessing?"

Twilight smiled at me. "Yes except I told her that you were leaving for some time and that not even you knew where you are going to go so she made adjustments to your old clothes and made some new ones". I walked over to it and sat down.

"She's fast". I simply stated. Twilight nodded in agreement. I opened the box and pulled out the first item. My coat…well I think it was my coat. The silk interior was replaced by a thick grey fur. My pocket was repaired. The wearing in the coat was no longer there and the leather seemed thicker.

The buttons were now brass. Another modification was studded leather armour was fixed to the coat. The armour was placed on the arms, shoulders and back. 'Wow'.

I looked at Twilight and she smiled obviously knowing how much I loved the new piece of clothing.

To replace my battle torn shirt was a long sleeved white shirt. Replacing my grey jeans were thick black jeans. In place of my sport shoes were knee high dark brown leather boots.

Then last in the box were two accessories a long grey cotton cloak with a hood and a pale blue sash.

"Well I better get dressed then". I told myself more than announced. I looked at Twilight expecting her to go out…any second….she wasn't budging.

"Are you going to….you know".

"Go out…hmm no". She firmly stated. I gave her look. "Yes I'm serious what can I say we have quickly grown a bond and your leaving soon….I want to see you for what you are". I understood perfectly….and at the same time I didn't.

"Okay…I guess it's fair since I'm leaving soon". I let the towel fall down and her eyes seemed to travel over my body that was alien to her.

I pulled on my boxers first and then slowly pulled on my new jeans. My new shirt came next and it complimented my figure. Then the sash went on my waist then I put the coat on. I then wrapped the cloak round my neck which made it hide my figure as it stayed just above my knees though I let the hood stay down.

I looked at myself in the mirror and was pretty impressed. I looked to Twilight for her opinion. "You look as Rarity would say….dashing". A grin spread on my face. Twilight smiled and hugged me tightly. "Come into the main room there's a surprise for you". She exited the bathroom and I followed.

As we descended the stairs into the main library I saw that Dash, Rarity, Pinkie, AJ, Fluttershy and Trixie also waiting in the room were Celestia and Luna. They all had sad looks in their eyes which made me feel bad for leaving. 'It has to be done'.

As my foot landed on the wooden floor all except Luna and Celestia sped toward me. A tight hug enveloped me while I was sprawled on the stairs while being tightly squeezed by the six ponies.

However all good things must end. They released me so that I could stand.

"Do you really have to go?"

All of them asked in union. 'If only they could understand'. "Yes….but only for a short time. I'll be back before you even miss me". I tried to brighten the mood though it seemed pointless as the same sad expression stayed in their shinning eyes.

I made my way over to Celestia and Luna. All the my breath escaped as I was winded from the force of the two embracing me. When they decided it was enough they released me as well. "I promise you all I won't be gone too long".

Luna was almost in tears while Celestia tried to hold them back. "Twilight could I have my things?"

"Sure". Twilight said as ruby red cloth was levitated in front of me. I pulled away the cloth and retrieved my items. They all watched as I gave the sword a spin in my hand before slid the sword into the tight sash on the left side. Then Mary which I slid into the back concealed by my coat.

I turned around to go for the door and all of them looked heart broken…..Hell I knew they were. "You ponies have changed my life. You have been so kind to me even though you barely know me and I don't think I can ever repay that. I know you don't want me to leave but it's for your safety". I turned to fully face them. "But one day I will come back and I we can spend days laughing about this moment". They all broke a small smile. "When I do come back I will be stronger and I will be able to protect you all…..so until that day please wait and believe in me".

Their fears seemingly swept away I exited the library and started my journey on the dirt road leading out of Ponyville. Then the sound of trotting behind me I turned around to see Twilight skid in the dirt as she stopped herself from running into me. She was crying…..her purple eyes glistened. I did the only thing I could.

I knelt down.

Kissed her.

Said. "Goodbye".

Then walked away.


	10. A month so far

**DISCLAIMER UPDATE: I do not own DMC/Devil May Cry**

* * *

><p><strong>This fire<strong>

_Chapter 10, A month so far_

As soon as Luke left Ponyville it was not just the mane six that were affected but the princess's and Trixie. Even the inhabitants of Ponyville that did have that quick "Hello" or "Excuse me" with Luke felt somewhat…..saddened from his absence.

Twilight was affected by this the most obviously. Every day she would think of him and every night she would dream of him. During the day she would think of how his training was going or what he was doing. During the night she would dream of being held and gently kissed by him.

Two weeks without his presence was to much to bear so she asked Dash if she could go out to search for him. At first Dash was chasing thin air however as she got closer to the desert regions of Equestria she started hearing stories of a mysterious creature that wore strange clothes and sported a black sword. She followed that rumor deeper and deeper into the harsh in charted deserts of Equestria…..

In a deserted plain uninhabited by life…..well a visitor but never the less no life…..that's what most thought. The plain was home to towering spires of red rock that dug deep into golden sands. Upon one of these spires sat a cloaked figure with a black sword embedded vertically. The figures hands were wrapped around it's red handle.

The figure seemed at peace in the desolate land upon his tower. Though what he was doing was a mystery to any spectator…

'Harmony'.

'_That's right boy your almost there'._

'To achieve harmony I must accept all'.

'_Good boy, good'._

'For harmony is to be in balance with all. For inner harmony I must be at one and in balance with myself. I must be at peace'.

'_Yes the divine and the demonic must meet into one balance. However to make that balance you must accept both as part of your being not just one'._

'Yes I think I understand now. I must accept the demon in me for it to accept me'.

'_Right. Though the demon in you is fully you now it still requires acceptance into your being or it will be distracted by the slightest of emotions'._

'That's what happened with Dante?'

'_Exactly. You're learning quickly. Now go train your body I need to cleanse myself of some of this sand'._

'Agreed'.

My eyes opened slowly. I breathed calmly as I stood and pulled Ametista out of the red rock.

I walked toward the edge and looked down at the wavy golden sands below. I grinned and let myself fall. The air hit me as I flew toward the ground from the impossibly tall spire. The sands began rippling. I brought my feet to the hard surface and started running down it. The wind resistance only increased which showed my great speed.

Suddenly the sands below me exploded and a giant mouth shot toward me. I grabbed Ametista and threw it straight into the moth filled with thousands of teeth dripping with saliva.

The blade disappeared into the darkness of its mouth until a purple flash split the giant creature in two. Blood exploded from the monster as its titanic guts pounded the ground. I picked up my speed and started to feel immense heat pick up. Ametista was close. I went even faster and as I neared it I stretched my arm to grab it. 'Got ya!'

I put my other hand onto the handle and pushed myself of the spire to fire myself into the ground just in time to stop another Sand worm from emrging.

A deafening shriek sounded from behind me. I back flipped and landed onto the harsh thick hide of a Sand worm. It wailed as I dug Ametista into its hide. The beast wriggled before shooting up the tower in a spiral motion. I jumped into the air and as I fell grabbed Ametista's handle using my weight to bring the blade down the worms back. "Whooooooooooo".

The high speed I was tearing down the worms hide was exhillerating. The creature reached the top of the spire as I reached the end of it's hide. I landed on the soft sand and looked up to see a glistening maw once again zooming toward me.

"Mary your up". I reached behind me and pulled out Mary giving her a little spin. I held the gun up toward the worm and held it there. Mary began glowing purple and the glow became brighter as the worm got closer. As the maw engulfed me I pulled the trigger.

Half of the worm exploded in a blast of purple energy and red blood. Chunks of gore flew across the desert. I walked away as the other half of the worm landed on the sands with a loud mighty boom.

"Looks like worm for dinner tonight". I told myself as I looked over the three giant pieces of meat and licked my lips. At first as wasn't keen on eating a giant worm but they are really rich in meat and taste quite surprisingly.

I looked toward the sky and took a deep breath. Fighting Sand worms for a whole month really was a good way to train. The cloudless sky was quite beautiful.

A blitz of colour soon caught my eyes. I watched as a rainbow shot across the sky…then it turned….I squinted my eyes. "Rainbow Dash!"

"Luuuuuuuke!"

Suddenly I was thrown of the ground and into the air and back to the ground. I laughed as I hugged the cyan mare tightly. I looked down to see her laughing as well and ruffled her mane.

After our reunion we both let go and sat on the soft, warm sand. We could both only smile at seeing each other. "So dash how are things back home".

Her face dropped. "Everyone misses you but their have been no attacks which is good…..Twilight misses you the most".

"Yes Twilight…..I feel guilty for walking away that day but it's for everyone's good. How is she?"

"She's copping alright but she really misses you. She got so worried that she sent me to find you". I looked at Dash's body and only now noticed her muscles were now well toned and her coat was quite dirty.

"You have determination". I chuckled. "How about you stay with me for dinner and then you can have a bath hm?"

Her face showed contemplation. "But I don't eat meat and there's no water out here". I grinned.

"See that spire there". I gestured to the spire behind me. She nodded. "Follow me". I stood and walked over to it. As we got closer I saw the boulder that had been serving as a door and pushed it slightly which revealed an entrance.

I led the way through a tunnel before we arrived at a small cavern that had been serving as my home. I had lit a fire in the centre of the cavern to keep it well lighted. "Baths there". I pointed at a small but deep body of water in the corner of the cavern. "Foods there". I pointed to another corner of the cavern that was oddly abundant with flowers of all colours and shapes. Their presence made me question the nature of this desert.

I walked over to the fire in the centre of the cavern and sat. Dash soon joined me by the fire sitting next to me. I removed my cloak and then my coat and put them down beside me.

"So how are you?"…..

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys thanks for your reviews and an extra thanks for reading. Sorry for not updating for a long time I simply have too many ideas flowing through my head so expect more stories very soon. Reviews are much appreciated even if they are anonymous.<strong>


End file.
